ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hozuki Coretsu
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Coretsu 'Character Last Name' Hozuki 'IMVU Username' Guest_SamuraiCorelion 'Nickname (optional)' ((Awaiting approval or disapproval from Kage)) 'Age' 14 'Date of Birth' 07/06/192 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 5' 6" 'Weight' Around 140 lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None as of yet. 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' In summary, Coretsu Hozuki is slightly aloof, despite his tragic past. He tends to be more violent than others and always rushes in head first. On some occassions, he does in fact show a bit of strategic value. He also likes to goof around quite a bit, which is part of the reason he is just now readying to become a Genin at the age of 14. His mouth may be large but his heart is even larger. He strives to become friends with everyone, even if they are his enemy. This has lead to skirmishes being quickly avoided just from some utter of friendship from his lips. He is impulsive and headstrong, but at the same time he is smart and cunning. Since he has the same Nature as those he grew up with, he devised a way to make it so that his was unique in some ways. This has made him infamous, not only for his quick thinking and strategizing, but also for his use of the environment to change up the pace of a battle. Most villagers do tend to stay away from him due to his short temper and overactive sarcasm though. 'Behaviour' Coretsu is...odd to say the least. He sees most everything as a joke and chooses to go into everything as such. He does understand that his tricks and goofing off have taken a toll on his mother, as well as his social life. When it comes to fighting, he is quite skilled at his use of the Water Style. He has a light, and a dark side to his personality, however, which gives way to extreme caution when someone speaks to him. Whereas one moment he could be joking around and being sarcastic, the next he could be a ruthless killing machine. This has given way to his nickname as The White Rage of the Hozuki Clan. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hozuki Clan 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' Like most Hozuki, he possesses the Water Nature. 'Element Two' Wind, oddly enough. He gains this element after becoming a Jounin and through rigorous training only. 'Weapon of choice' A training bokken 'Strengths' His current Strength is Taijutsu. Typical for a member of the Hozuki Clan. 'Weaknesses' His current Weakness is Ninjutsu. 'Chakra colour' Gray 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' No enemies, rivals, or bullies due to his past. 'Background Information' Coretsu of the Hozuki Clan is a bright young mind with a dimmer attitude. He was once part of the largest family in the Clan but has since been dropped to his lowly ranking in the pits of the Clan itself. When he was born, he was marked with a rare symbol that kept him safe for many years. The reason for the seal was to keep his true strength hidden from the outside world. At the age of 5, however, Coretsu rubbed the seal off and thus caused the inciddent with the Bandits. At the age of six, he met a robust Sword Salesman named Callin. Callin and Coretsu soon become best friends, helping each other in different ways. Callin even taught Coretsu how to wield a blade and how to ensure that nothing bad would happen when he did. Two years later, Coretsu and Callin decided to go on an Expedition across the Continent to search for the rare materials needed in crafting Coretsu's first blade. Eventually they found the materials and stopped at a nearby Town to forge it. However, Callin never gave Coretsu his blade. His reason for this was that Coretsu was not yet ready to wield one of his own. 1 year after they had left the village, they stopped at an abandoned mine shaft entrance. It was here that the tragedy with the same Bandits occured. The same Bandits that assaulted his family 3 years ago...The same ones that killed his father and two sisters..This time was no different though. Callin rose up with Coretsu's Forged Blade and fought bravely to defend Coretsu. He sliced every one of the Rogue ninja to bits but was eventually killed by two gravely injured Bandits. Coretsu rushed to Callins side and begged him not to die. This did nothing but bring a smile to Callins face and a tear to his eye. Coretsu had been the only one who had even tried to befriend him and he was glad he had met him. Coretsu's rage burst forth in a flurry of attacks. Moving at speeds quick enough to knock both Bandits off guard, Coretsu had sliced off every body part of the last two Bandits. Word was sent back to the village of what had happened and how this small, 8 year old boy, viciously murdered two large bandits in a blind rage. It only took Coretsu a few months to get back to his village with an escort, carrying the body of Callin for proper memorial in his service. As he walked through the village, his clothes stained with blood and dragging Callins gift behind him, he heard the whispers of the villagers...They whispered about "Is that him? Is that the boy who killed TWO bandits by himself?".... This tragedy struck Coretsu deep and caused him to force his way into the Academy. It took him longer than most to get accustomed to the Academy's ways due to nobody wanting to teach or even speak to him. But in the end he had finally gotten where he needed to be to take his exam, thanking Callin every step of the way. He visits Callins Grave to this day, regretting how he was not strong enough to save him...This only strengthened his resolve even more. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Nobu Akimichi (( aka Nobu Aki-boo-boo. )), Suzuki Saiyuki Category:Status check Category:Academy Student